pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blaziken
Blaziken es un Pokémon de tipo fuego/lucha introducido en la tercera generación. Es la evolución final de Torchic, y la forma evolucionada de Combusken. Es un Pokémon adelantado. Etimología Su nombre está formado por las combinaciónes de palabras en inglés blaze (fuego, llameante, arder o incendio), kick (patada) y hen (gallina) o chicken (pollo). Su nombre francés, Brasegali, viene de las palabras brazier (fuego) y gallus (el género al que pertenecen los gallos). Biología En un combate , Blaziken expulsa vivas llamaradas por las muñecas y ataca al enemigo con Agilidad y Fuerza. Cuanto más fuerte sea el enemigo, más fuertes serán las llamaradas. Sus ataques de fuego son abrasadores y sus combinaciones de lucha son aplastantes. Además da unos puñetazos que dejan al enemigo chamuscado y lleno de tizne. Posee una gran fuerza en las piernas y es capaz de derribar un rascacielos de una patada. Probablemente esté basado en un gallo de pelea debido a que es tipo lucha, es un gallo y que dentro de las razas de gallos tiene el aspecto de las "Aves Finas de Combates" utilizadas para las peleas. Como se ve, los Blaziken tienen una evidente conexión con los Pokémon pájaro, aunque no se les suele incluir en él. Los Combusken y los Blaziken tienen una fuerte rivalidad con los Monferno, los Infernape, los Pignite y los Emboar por su misma condición fuego/lucha, aunque rara vez se encuentran. Aprende artes marciales en las que da puñetazos y patadas. Al cabo de varios años se le caen las plumas y le crecen otras más flexibles. Puede saltar edificios de 30 o más pisos con sus poderosas patas. Cabe mencionar también que Blaziken posee un poderoso arsenal de movimientos de ataque físicos, cosa extraña puesto que la mayoría de Pokémon del tipo fuego suelen ostentar de un mayor poder de ataque especial, mientras que las estadísticas de Blaziken demuestran que tiene un mayor poder de ataque físico, esto resulta muy útil si se le enseña movimientos como terremoto o avalancha entre otros. Tiende a tener grandes debilidades contra el tipo psíquico y tipo volador por tener el tipo lucha. Es el Pokémon más liviano de todos los Pokémon iniciales, pesando tan solo 52 kilos. Blaziken sufrió varios cambios al evolucionar. Las plumas en la cabeza de Combusken se transformaron en una especie de cabellera color piel, le sale una especie de máscara muy solida de color rojo con unos picos (esta máscara y su pico son uno solo), sus patas crecen y unas plumas con forma de pantalón esconden las mismas dejando ver solo una parte pequeña de sus garras, estas plumas protegen sus patas cuando usa patada ígnea, las grandes garras que tenía como manos se han transformado en unas garras con forma parecida a unas patas de gallo, además de que le salió una pequeña cola que le ayuda a mantener el control al usar el movimiento pájaro osado. Diferencia de género Evolución Torchic evoluciona a Combusken en el nivel 16. Combusken evoluciona a Blaziken en el nivel 36. Blaziken no evoluciona Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Blaziken puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Blaziken puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Blaziken es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Blaziken es la forma evolucionada de Torchic. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Torchic para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Blaziken son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Blaziken: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Blaze Pokemon. When up against a tough opponent, it fights a spirited battle and shoots white- hot flames from its wrists. The stronger the foe, the more intense the flames from its wrists. Blaziken also uses a combination of punches and kicks to leave targets in scorched ruin, and its strong legs allow it to easily leap over 30-story buildings. '' Trofeo Blaziken SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Blaziken en Brawl TCG Archivo:Blaziken TCG Holo (Ruby Sapphire).jpg Archivo:JC_TCG_Blaziken.jpg Curiosidades * Según la Pokédex de Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver puede saltar edificios de 30 pisos pero en el Pokéathlon su estadística de salto no es perfecta, quedándose en cuatro estrellas de cinco. * A lo largo de su cadena evolutiva, su estadística ofensiva más fuerte cambia: Torchic tiene el Ataque especial mayor al ataque físico, Combusken tiene en equilibrio ambos y Blaziken tiene un mayor ataque que ataque especial. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Lohgock * Francés: Brasegali